living the life of a werewolf
by direwolf16
Summary: good god... if i ever take this long ever again to upload a chapter... shoot me... just read I'm too tired to make a summary.
1. learning the truth

Living the life of a Werewolf   
  
AN: Okay, I know I haven't written any stories since I was in the eighth grade, I'm a junior in high school, I know it's pretty sad. Anyway this is just the usual disclaimer. I do not own anything that has to deal with Yugi-oh. BUT! I do own everything in this story line that has to deal with werewolves! That includes the names of the packs, the whole werewolf nation, everything they believe in, etc. The whole Jinrou nation of werewolves belongs to me and shall not be copied in anyway shape or form.   
And I would like to thank every one who helped me out with the looks of the characters in their fuzzy form. THANKS A BUNCH!!! And I would also like to thank the people who gave me the chance to spread my lovely artwork out into the world… *sniff* I feel loved! Okay, enough of this and on with the fic!!!  
  
  
Chapter one: Learning of the truth.  
Joey looked all around him, he was surrounded by tall trees that seemed to touch the stars. Joey gazed all around him, taking in his surroundings until something moved behind him. The sound of soft growls, the rustle of bushes and the snap of twigs underfoot sent Joey running in a different direction. He ran as fast as he could, not caring who the hell it was behind him, he just ran. Jumping over fallen trees and boulders, dodging every tree and bush as best he could, Joey ran. When he felt safe he stopped in a clearing about three yards away from a rather large pound.   
Joey walked on over to the pound to drink but stopped just at the edge of the water where he gazed at his reflection. 'What the hell?' Joey thought to himself as he stared into the golden wolfs eyes that were staring back at him. He opened his mouth and the golden wolf in the water also opened his mouth, Joey closed one eye and so did the wolf. 'Holy shit… that's me?' Joey turned his head left to right as he looked at his gold and yellow fur patterns on his face.  
Joey suddenly turned around, away from his reflection, and towards the woods were he herd a low but load 'WUF' behind him. There, Joey watched as several wolves emerged from the dark woods and into the bright light of the moon.   
Joey wanted to say, "Who the fuck are you!" but instead of those words Joey stopped as he only heard angry growls and barks come from his mouth. 'What… What's wrong with me? What's going on?' Joey thought as he stared to panic. The wolves started to bare long, sharp teeth as they slowly put one paw in front of the other towards Joey. Joey put his tail between his legs and folded his ears back in a submissive style as he backed away as slowly into the pound as the wolves came towards him. The water was cold as he continued to back up until the water was hitting his chest.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you guys off!" Joey pleaded as he heard himself give out whimpers and whines as he said his words. Even thou Joey thought he apologized, the wolves still came at him, growling and still baring teeth. Joey stopped backing up, instead he walked forward. The closest wolf to him was only paw deep in water. Joey bowed his head, still with his tail between his legs along with his ears still folded back submissively as he approached the multi gray colored wolf.   
The wolves stopped there growling and baring fangs to watch Joey as he approached the still teeth baring gray wolf. 'I hate doing this.' Joey thought to himself as he slightly crouched down making himself look smaller. Giving in was something never liked doing, but sense he was WAY out numbered as well as trapped, what else was there to do? Still crouching, Joey inched his way over to the wolf making soft whimpers of forgiveness. Joey didn't know why but he suddenly found himself licking the chin as well as teeth of the big gray wolf.   
The action Joey just showed proved to save his ass, the gray wolf stopped baring his fangs and gazed down into Joey's eyes before he lick his chops and ran off back into the woods with the other wolves. Standing there a little cold but definitely wet, Joey was just a little confused. Joey shook himself, feeling his fur go a little fluffy, listened for a moment but heard nothing. 'What the hell just happened?' Joey thought to himself as he looked up at the moon…  
  
Joey opened his eyes to be blinded by staring directly into his bright bedroom light. "It's about time your up Joey! I've been screaming at you since breakfast! I nearly called the freaking ambulance cause I thought you where dead!" It was Serenity. She was dressed in a yellow T-shirt that showed her belly button and wore faded blue jeans that where hip huggers and to top it off she was wearing pink fuzzy slippers. Joey wasn't paying much attention to his sister as he looked at his clock, it was almost 2 in the afternoon.   
'It was only a dream, thank god…' Joey thought to himself as he got out of bed.   
Joey walked out of his room and down the stairs wearing his teddy bear PJ bottoms and a plan white tank top. At this point Joey tuned out his little sisters voice as he poured himself a glass of milk. "Joey? Joey are you even listening to me? Is this what your going to do on your second day of being sixteen? Joey!"   
Joey just rolled his eyes, and realized just how much Serenity can sound like their mother. Joey's birthday was yesterday, a Friday, which sucked because he had to spend it at school because his dad wouldn't call him in sick. Oh well, at least today is Saturday and both his parents would be at work until 7 later that night.   
  
Joey nearly spit out his milk when the doorbell rang and Serenity out of nowhere screamed, "I"LL GET IT!" Joey poured out what little of his milk remained as he put his glass in the sink and walked over to the living room to see who was at the door. He heard some mummers before he walked out of the kitchen, and now in the living room Joey could only see his sister turn her head to look at him then turned her head to who ever was hidden by the door.   
"Do you mind waiting just a moment, he's still kinda of dressed for bed." 'Oh great it's for me…'He thought. Joey could see his sister quickly made a movement for upstairs and took it as a hint. Get dressed you loser.   
Joey took the hint and went upstairs and heard Serenity offer something to drink when he reached his room. Joey didn't even bother to close his door as he took off his PJ bottoms, exposing his boxer shorts that were a crimson red base color and had little cartoon red-eyes black dragons all over it. Joey put on a pair of black jeans that were a little baggy on him but nothing a belt can't fix. He didn't bother finding another shirt and walked down stairs still wearing his tank top.   
Joey walked down the stairs to find a tall man sitting on the couch. He had long white hair that went a little past his shoulders as well as hiding one of his eyes. The suit he was wearing was a dark blue that had black frills (lace) around the collar and wrists. The suit wasn't all the way buttoned up, it stopped just below the chest and a black shirt was worn underneath the suit. His shoes where also black but they look brand new and not even broken in yet. Joey must admit, the lace was girly but this guy made it look masculine and meant business.   
Joey walked into the living room and sat on the couch that was across from the one the man sat in. Right when Joey sat down, Serenity walked I carrying a tray with two cups that had ice in them along with a pitcher of orange juice. She sat the tray down in the coffee table that separated the two couches and began to pour everyone a glass of the freshly made beverage.   
"Joey I would like you to meet Mr. Pegasus." Serenity said to her brother as she handed him his orange juice. " It's nice to finally meet you my boy." Pegasus said as he was handed his drink. " I'll be upstairs Joey." And with that Serenity left her brother with a complete stranger. " Um, yeah, what are you here for, Mr. Pegasus? And why did Serenity leave?" Joey asked as he took a gulp of his juice.   
Pegasus simply just smiled after taking a sip of juice. "This conversation only concerns you, Joey, your sister is not yet ready for me to tell her the truth." Joey suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Truth, what do you mean?" Pegasus took another sip of his juice. "Your sixteen, correct Joey?" Joey just got a little more confused mainly because his question was avoided, he decided to let it go. "Yeah, I turned sixteen yesterday. Why?" Joey put his glass on the table, so did Mr. Pegasus.  
"I ask you not to get hasty with me my good boy, just answer my questions." Pegasus crossed his legs and laced his fingers together as he laid them on his lap. Joey just crossed his arms, "So I answer your question, then what?" Pegasus gave a half smile. "It will result in me answering your question about the truth, or it will result in me leaving and coming back another day." Now Pegasus gave a full smile, a creepy smile but a smile. Joey thought for a moment while bobbing his head then finally, "Okay, ask away."   
  
"Last night, did you, or did you not have a dream that involved wolves?" Joey didn't even have to think about that. "Yes." Pegasus smiled again, he was starting to scare Joey. "Were you a wolf in this dream." Again, Joey didn't have to think about the answer. "Yes…" Joey was getting goose bumps from the smile's he was getting. "Hmm… and did you runaway from the wolves, fight them, or did you simply give in?" Pegasus still had his legs crossed but had one arm crossed over his stomach and the other was holding his chin. Joey thought for a moment to understand what he just said. But then he remembered the wolves backed him up into the pound then… "I gave in." Pegasus then uncrossed his legs and clapped his hands together. "Oh goodie, this means you get to have your questions answered!"   
Joey was a little disturbed at this point. 'This guy is a freak!' He thought to himself. Joey scratched the back of his neck "So… Now what? What happens now?" Joey asked. Pegasus picked up his glass, took a sip and then set it back down. "Now I get to tell you what the truth about your life really is, but first, one last question about your dream…" Joey just about fell off the couch, "What do you think your dream meant, and please, be honest, no 'I don't know' bull shit…"   
Joey blinked, how the hell is he suppose to know what the hell that dream was suppose to mean. It's not like he's gonna wake up and be smacked with some reason explaining why he dreamt it. So he just took a stab in the dark hoping it was right. "I, guess it was me in my previous life?" If Pegasus wasn't playing Mr. Scary/I'm-here-for-business guy he would oh fallen off the couch.   
"'What the hell is this kid smoking? What the hell, ' Close but not it, you're a werewolf Joey, and I'm here to see if your ready to be trained and then chosen."   
  
It was a good thing that Joey put his drink down other wise he would have died choking on it just now. "A werewolf! Are you sure, I mean, WHAT?" Joey was having his mind was running wild just then, he couldn't believe what he was just told.   
"Calm down, Joey. It's all right, it may not seem that way but it is." Joey didn't see Pegasus move but then again h wasn't paying attention, Pegasus was now sitting next to Joey with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I want you to understand that you are apart of a werewolf nation known as the Jinrou Nation. You have nothing to fear my boy, our nation will not make you eat human flesh, and you'll learn things so the moon does not control you and silver cannot harm you no matter what you think. You are to simply to go on a four-year trip and learn to control all of your abilities."   
Joey turned to look at Pegasus. "I have to go away, I have to leave Serenity? I…" "You have nothing to fear Joey, I will keep a close on Serenity and you'll be able to send letters back and forth." Joey thought for a moment, he didn't know why he was trusting this guy, but Joey felt like he would keep his word. "Wait, but you said Serenity is not ready? Wh…" Pegasus cut Joey off with an answer. "I told her that you have bee accepted into a private school, and don't worry about your parents, they already know what you are." "What about school?" Pegasus laughed then, it was kind of ere but a little comforting at the same time. "You no longer go to human school my boy, you resigned yesterday after you left school."   
  
Joey was still trying to get hold onto everything that he is being told. Then, something clicked inside Joey's head. "Are you a werewolf too?" Pegasus smiled, it was warm and the feeling of it felt friendly. "Yes I am, I am part of the Chilu tribe, you'll learn more about the different tribes in our nation Joey." Pegasus got up and sat back down on the other couch.   
Joey was running his hand threw his hair, he really couldn't believe what he was being told. But in some twisted way, it all made sense to him.   
"So what happens now?" Joey asked as he looked up to see Pegasus finish his glass of juice. "Now, now I leave, but I will be back tomorrow in the morning. Tonight you must pack your cloths along with pictures of your family or whatnot, because tomorrow you are going to go to Alaska with me. I will give you more details in the morning so that it will be fresh in your mind."   
  
Pegasus got up and headed towards the door, but before he left turned to look at Joey, "I remind you that your sister thinks that you are going to a private school, which is partly true but still, her time has not come yet so lies must be told." And with that, he left. Joey heard the door shut and he was then all alone.   
Joey walked up to his room and just fell on his bed. He looked at his ceiling and was wondering of only one thing. What is become of him?   
  
  
Well… What do you all think? More chapters are on the way so yeah. And do remember this is my first Fanfic that I've written in 3 years, So if you think it sucks then you're just not a fan of werewolves or I'm just a tad bit rusty at this. Any way, I do want to say this, the Jinrou Nation, anything and everything I write about them BELONG to me. There the only thing I own everything else I don't own. Anyway please R/R and if you have suggestions, feel welcome to write them, I am open to any and all ideas that come from other people. And for all those people who are about to flame me, HUMOR ME! I love laughing at people who think there bringing me down. That's all until the next chapter!   
  
~Adara AKA dire wolf 16  
  



	2. All alone, but has a toilet

Hmm, it appears that people liked the story how interesting, but more reviews are needed, this calls for CHAPTER TWO!!! Muwahaha… anyway At this point I would like to remind everyone that I don't own Yu-gi-oh, But I do own everything in this story that deals with my own creation, the Jinrou. Anyway I don't like long authors notes in the beginning of a fic so here you go, chapter two!  
******  
  
Chapter 2  
All alone, but has a toilet  
  
Joey just sat there, sitting in the lobby of an airport in Kodiak Alaska, he was told to wait in the lobby so his teacher can be able to find him…   
  
*Flash back*  
  
Joey was looking up at a big airport sign that had all the flights listed at the airport. Pegasus walked up behind him wearing the same dark blue suit, but it didn't have the black laces on it, and a black tie. "Here you go Joey, your flight ticket to Anchorage and from there you get on the flight to Kodiak." Pegasus handed Joey the ticket and put it in his pocket. "Where do I go once I'm at Kodiak?" Joey asked as he shifted his bag to his left hand.   
Pegasus just gave him a friendly warm smile. "Once your in Kodiak, you are to wait in the lobby and from there your teacher will pick you up and take you to the training camp." Right after he said those words Joey heard the announcement for his flight. "Well, off you go Joey, have a fun four years and train hard." Pegasus turned around and left. Joey wanted to go home, he honestly didn't want to do any of this stuff, and he wanted to be a normal boy again. That and all of this was happing too fast, way to fast. He was only told he was a werewolf yesterday and now he's off to be trained… Joey just sighed, picked up his other bag and headed off to the launch pad.   
  
*End of flash back*  
  
Joey leaned back in the cheap airport plastic chair. He's been sitting there for over an hour with nothing to do. "When the hell is that freak gonna show up?" Joey whispered to himself.   
Joey looked over his shoulder and watched groups of people walk in, some old people walk out, and then a rather tall guy walked in. He was around 6'6" and was no older than 20. He had long dirty blonde hair that went a little ways past his chin line but didn't yet touch his shoulders that was cut in a layered hairstyle. He wore loosely fit faded black jeans with a blue T-shirt that with a tailored leather jacket on. Not to mention he had the body build of Mr. Universe which made he's shirt and jacket almost form every muscle in his upper body.   
Joey couldn't help but blush when the man looked his way. Joey quickly turned around and stared at his feet, hoping that the guy didn't see him staring. For some strange reason Joey felt someone standing near him and he quickly looked to his left and saw Mr. Macho sitting next to him.   
'HOLY FUCK!!!' Joey screamed in his head, the guy was a total drool but he looked as if he could break him in half by just a hug.   
"Are you Joey?" He had a powerfully low pitch voice but it was clam and friendly sounding. 'OH MY GOD, he's talking to me!' Joey mentally calmed himself down as he slowly looked up into the mans light golden brown eyes.   
"Yes… I'm Joey, what… what do you want?" Joey said those last words with a hint of fear, fear of getting his arms ripped off or something.   
The Man just gave a warm smile as he stood up. "Good, My name is Shean and I'm your trainer." Shean picked up Joey's bags. "Shall we take our leave young pup?" Joey just got up and nodded his head yes and followed Shean out of the airport and into the parking lot. The night air was chilly as they walked over to the rows of cars. Shean stopped at a white van that had tented windows. As Joey watched Shean open the side door and put his bags in the very back, Joey saw several other people in the van. Shean closed the sliding door and opened the passenger side for Joey to get in. Joey quickly got in the seat and buckled himself in. As Shean walked around the front of the car to get to the driver's side, Joey looked back behind him to see every one else that was in the van.   
There where four other people, Joey assumed they were all also of the age 16. Two of them where asleep, one was just sitting there, whether or not if he was asleep Joey couldn't tell. The other was looking out the window probably at nothing, Joey couldn't make out their features, and it proved to be too dark in the van.   
Shean buckled himself in and started the engine. "Feel free to fall asleep, it's gonna be a long ride." Shean advised Joey as he backed out of the parking space and headed for the exit sign that lead to the highway. Joey searched for the lever that made the chair go backwards, he found it on the left side and pulled it so that his chair allowed him to lean back just a little so he could just lean his head back and drift off to a long nap.   
  
Joey slouched in his chair as he watched the trees go past. It was sometime before noon, Joey really didn't what time it was and the clock in the car just kept blinking the time 12:00. The last time Joey got to look at the clock was around seven, where they stopped at a gas station and Shean allowed them to stretch and buy something from the little store attached to the station if they had money. Joey bought a bag of skittles that were already devoured.   
Joey looked behind him to look at what the others where doing. Joey was to shy to ask names but he was able to see what they looked like at the station. One of the guys who where asleep last night had long white hair with eyes that where a little darker than gold. His eyes held a violent personality behind them. He was wearing a white sleeveless sweater with a hood and black carhaertts that looked like they've been worn daily. He was chewing on the gum he bought and just staring at the roof of the van.   
The other guy that was asleep last night had tall blonde hair and pale purple eyes, he had gold dangling earrings and he too had the look of violence behind his gaze but not as much as the first guy. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a vest that was the same pale purple as his eyes, along with just simple well-worn blue jeans that had a hole in the left knee. He was asleep again with his head leaned against the widow.   
The one who Joey couldn't tell what he was doing the night he got in the van had tall multi colored hair that was black, maroon and gold and his eyes were a deep velvet color. He wore something along the lines of a dog color around his neck and he was wearing what seemed like a heavy chain that had an upside down pyramid pendant for a necklace. He had on a tight black tank top that seemed to be leather, maybe, Joey couldn't tell for sure, and black pants that where also tight on him. He was merely just sitting there with his eyes closed. Joey assumed him asleep.   
The guy who was looking out the window last night when Joey got into the car had short brown hair and had beautiful cobalt blue eyes. He had on a black short sleeve shirt on with a navy blue tank top sweater with a hood on over it. His pants were camo pants that have seen better days considering both knees had holes and the lower right leg looked like it went through a blender or something. He was looking out the window staring at nothing it seemed like, to Joey it seemed like he was staring out the window to stare at his faint reflection.   
Joey couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes looked like they held violence but every now and then it looks like his eyes are like those of a big cuddly stuff teddy bear. Joey had a strange but interesting urge to just curl up and cuddle against him, it didn't sound like a bad idea only he didn't even know what handsome blue eyes name was.   
Joey brought his attention back to the road where more trees could be seen. Joey was just on the verge of falling asleep when the car slowed down and turned left, Shean had pulled the car into what seemed to be a makeshift parking lot for a camp ground. Shean pulled the car under a little makeshift shelter that was built just for the van and turned the engine off.   
"All right everyone out and I'll hand you guys your bags." Shean told everyone as he opened his door to get out. Joey got out and stretched his arms as he gave out a long sigh. Joey didn't see who it was who said it but he heard, "It's about time, I was going insane!" Joey turned his head to see a bag hit the guy with white hair in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" he asked as he turned around to look inside the van where Shean was. "That, oh, you weren't paying attention that's all Bakura."   
'So the guy with white hair is Bakura? One name down three more to go.' Joey thought in his head as he tried not to laugh at Bakura. Joey heard Bakura mumble something under his breath as he bent down to pick up his bag. "Joey catch!" Joey looked up just I time to see Shean toss him one of his bags.   
  
After everyone got there bags Shean lead the way on a rather long walk down a well-walked dirt path that lead them deep into the woods. To pass the time Shean had them play name games along the way, it seemed childish and Bakura complained a lot about it, but hey, it did pass the time. Joey learned the names of everyone, the guy with tall blonde hair was Marik, the one with multi colored hair was Yami, and then the blue eye hunk ended up being Seto.   
  
They finally stopped at what looked like a deserted boot camp. There was no one in sight but the place looked alive in a way. There was a big cabin off to the left side, from the looks of it Joey thought it could very well be the mess hall. Joey could barely see them but off to the right in the distance Joey could see multiple little huts big enough for four people to sleep comfortably.   
"Alright now you guys are going to be assigned cabins along with cabin buddy." Joey took a quick glance at Seto then to the ground in front of him. 'In your dreams Joey…' Joey thought to himself. "Yami and Marik, come on, you two are going to cabin buddies, the rest of you stay here while I show them their cabins."   
Yami and Marik just followed Shean on another path that lead to the cabins with out a word. Joey sat down of the forest floor, it was dry so he didn't bother to sit on his bag. Bakura did the same only he put a tree behind his back as he let out a sigh that could be mistaken for a growl. Seto just stood there, not saying a word. Come to think of it he didn't even talk during the name games, Shean said his name for him.   
"This is all fucked over, why the hell I'm I here anyway?" Bakura stated angrily in a cold and violent tone. "Because you were given no other choice?" Joey stated with a shy tone. Bakura just gave Joey a cold stare that made his skin crawl. "I hate the truth…" Bakura said with a little depression.   
"Joey!" It was Shean, he was motioning for Joey come. Joey stood up, quickly brushed the twigs and leaves off his rump, grabbed his bags and jogged on over to Shean. "Well, since there was a odd number of you guys you get to have your own cabin, come on." Shean turned around and started walking, Joey followed but dragged his feet.  
Shean lead Joey to a cabin with the roman number X1, eleven on it. Shean opened the door and allowed Joey to step inside. As Joey walked in there was one bed, or at least Joey thought it was a bed, On the left side as you walk in. On the other side there was a fire pit and a small round table that was the size of a two-year-old tea party table. Then there was a large window on the opposite side of the door with heavy looking drapes.   
"Well, this is what you'll call home for the next four years, I'll let you settle yourself in and I'll see you at dinner, you should be able to hear the bell. After dinner I'll show you and the others the training grounds." Shean was just about to close the door and leave but then stopped, "oh, by the way the door can be locked if you feel safer with a locked door at night." And then Shean left, closing door behind him.   
Joey was left in the dim lighted room, alone. Putting his bags down by the little table Joey walked over to the window and opened the drapes allowing light to flow into the room. The window was a little misty making it hard to look threw but that really didn't matter to Joey. Joey went over and looked at his "bed", it had a bed frame but no mattress. Instead, it was a bunch of animal furs piled on top of another. Joey touched the blanket that ended up being many different colors of rabbit furs sown together to make one. It was so soft and fluffy it left Joey in wonder. Joey took off his sneakers and laid himself on the fur bed. It was warm and very comfortable, he almost fell asleep instantly. But once he noticed a cabinet near the end of the bed along with another door he forced himself off the bed to investigate.   
The handle to the cabinet was nothing more than a little nub that was hard to grasp but when Joey pulled it prove to take little effort. Inside the cabinet was a big brown fur blanket that was neatly folded, the feel of the fur made Joey think it was a bears and since it was brown, a massive brown bear hide. "Must be for the winter nights I guess…" Joey thought out load.   
Joey closed the cabinet and gazed at the second door, pondering at what could it lead to. Joey turned the handle and opened the door to revel a bathroom. Joey was on the verge of tears when he discovered the fact that he has a REAL toilet and not put up with fucked up out houses. There was a sink as well but no shower, but the no shower part didn't bother him, he had a toilet! Oh yeah!   
Joey would have continued to rejoice but he heard a big bell being rung. "That must be the dinner bell," Joey said to himself. Joey closed the bathroom door and left his "home" and headed towards the big mess hall.   
  
Joey was still stuffed from dinner as he walked around with the other people from his group as Shean shows them around the grounds. So far they were shown the optical courses but were told they won't have to worry about going threw any of them until they're fourth year. The bathhouse which would explain why Joey didn't find one in his bathroom, then they were shown some more clearings, one for each group Shean told them, then they were shown a Lake that was fed by a very tall water fall, about 30 ft up. Shean told them something about this is where the rituals are held but he never mentioned what kind of rituals. Joey only hoped that it didn't involve eating people.   
Finally Shean brought them back to one of the clearings and stopped. "Alright now, I want you guys to look around you and remember what this area looks like, because this is where we're going to be to train tomorrow after breakfast. After you're done taking in the surrounding's I'm sure you all can find your way back to your cabins." Shean turned around and lunged forward instantly changing into a wolf and was nothing but a blur of fur running off into the woods.  
"Show off!" Joey heard Bakura snarl those words. Joey watched as Bakura walked off into the direction of his cabin along with Marik who left shortly after him. Yami walked around in a circle looking at the trees. "See you in the morning," Yami said in a low, calm voice as he walked off as well. Now it was just Seto and Joey. Joey was making an attempt to remember his surroundings when his gaze suddenly fell upon Seto staring at him.   
Joey just froze in place, staring into Seto's dark cobalt eyes sent a chill threw his spine. "What? I'm I that interesting to stare at?" Joey asked. Seto didn't answer him, but he started to walk forward, towards Joey. Joey just couldn't move, hell he even couldn't take his gaze away from Seto's, so he just stood there as Seto got close enough to be able to lick his chin if Joey thought that would save him like in his dream.   
"W-what do you want?" Joey asked with a little fear in his voice. Seto gave Joey a seductive smile that made Joey's hair stand on end. "What do I want?" Seto repeated, his voice was low and seductive sounding. His voice danced along Joey's skin like magic that made him shiver just a little but hardly noticeable. Seto brushed Joey's hair to one side as he looked into Joey's honey brown eyes.   
Seto brought his mouth near Joey's ear as he whispered, "I could maybe want you…" Joey's eyes widened just a little bit after hearing those words. Joey wanted to back up but it was like Seto could mind read and put one arm around Joey's waist so that he couldn't. Seto slowly caressed Joey's cheek, "I hope no one is watching…" Seto leaned forward and placed a kiss on Joey's warm lips. Joey just let Seto kiss him, he really couldn't believe this was happening, yes he wanted it but he didn't expect this to happen now.   
Joey put his thoughts aside and started to kiss back. Joey wrapped his own arms around Seto's waist and pulled him closer, trying to make the kiss deeper as he moaned a little. Seto put his free hand behind Joey's head and granted his wish of a deeper kiss. Joey freely gave Seto entrance so that his tongue could explore every inch of his mouth. Joey ran his hands up and down Seto's back, feeling his well-defined muscles threw his sweater.   
Seto pulled away slightly as he let his hands drop to Joey's waist. Panting just a little, Seto looked into Joey's passion glazed honey brown eyes with satisfaction. Both boys just stood there looking at each other, gazing into each others eyes with their arms loosely wrapped around each other's waist.   
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Joey." Seto finally said as he kissed Joey's forehead and started to walk away. Joey glided his hand over Seto's stomach as he walked off leaving him to stand alone in the clearing. Joey just stared at the ground listening to Seto's footsteps disappear.   
  
Joey laid there on his bed staring at the wood ceiling, he wanted the night to go by quickly so that hopefully he can at least be near Seto again, the kiss earlier was like being in heaven. Joey curled up into a little ball holding his pillow closer to him as drifted off to sleep with a blissful dream in mind.   
  
******  
Well that's the end of chapter two, chapter three should be up as soon as I get my geometry homework finished, T-T… Give me a couple of days, just in case if my parents pry me away from my computer, they've already done that to me multiply times writing this chapter. Any way please review and let me know what you think, I feel loved when people send me review my work. But if it's just a flame, HUMOR ME! I love laughing at bullies, it's my hobby. Don't tell me I'm strange, I already know. Yep that's all until the next chapter!  
  
~ Adara AKA dire wolf 16  
  



	3. Joey grew FUR!

Yeah! I finally got chapter three up! It's about fucking time, stupid school homework took forever! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all, well… I love you all for leaving me reviews! And yes I do agree, Joey is a mutt and yes Seto is very straight forward when it comes to his "play toys", and the Yami's light's will show up later. ^-^ Anyway it's time for chapter three! Yeah, yeah I don't own Yugi oh, just the Jinrou nation. So there, ON WITH THE STORY…   
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
Joey grew FUR!  
  
Joey woke up to the sound of a crow screaming outside of his hut, he tried to go back to sleep but it never came. As he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes the big bell started to ring, startling him just a little. Joey ran towards the mess hall wearing a white tank top, which he slept in and tan shorts but no shoes. They would of taken forever to put on anyway, (you know those hiking boots that have lots of buckles to lace the shoe lace threw… yeah those.)   
Joey climbed the few steps that led to the huge wooden doors that had the same carving of a strange looking symbol on them (the Jinrou Nation symbol thank you). Joey whipped his feet before walking threw the massive door to find Seto leaned against the wall with his Cobalt eyes staring at him. He was wearing the same torn camo pants as the day before and his shirt was a tight navy tank top, which Joey could just drool over. Joey stepped aside from the door, allowing other's threw the door as he stared back with a slight blush across his cheeks.   
Seto pushed away from the wall with a smile as he walked towards the long rows of tables, Joey followed along side of Seto. They sat at the end of one of the tables where everyone else in Joey's group was.   
Their breakfast was the ideal breakfast among most people, scrambled eggs, pancakes, buttered toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage and a glass of orange juice. Joey ate most of it, but it was kind of hard since threw out breakfast Seto had his hand just resting on Joey's knee. Every now and then Seto would move it to Joey's thigh but quickly put back on his knee like he wasn't ready to go that far yet. Joey didn't really care, affection was affection… even though he had to keep himself from squeaking in surprise when he felt Seto's hand on his thigh.   
Not much was said between Seto and Joey, just suggestive glances every now and then from Seto. However, Bakura on the other hand was rather talkative, it appeared that Marik and him became rather good friends as the chatted away about whatever that was on their minds. Yami just quietly ate, not saying a word the entire time.   
  
The big bell rang again, signaling the end of breakfast. As Joey walked along side of Seto, he resisted the urge to grab his hand. They walked in hopefully the direction of were their training grounds were located. The two walked into a clearing were Yami was standing along with Shean, Yami was wearing faded black jeans that looked a little tight on him, along with a dark maroon tank top that also looked a little to tight for him. Shean was wearing faded blue jeans, but that was about it, no shoes or socks, no shirt, just pants that were held up by a thick brown leather belt.   
Joey had to resist himself from letting his jaw hit the forest floor. Shean could defiantly compete in the Mr. Universe body build competitions. His biceps were huge with muscle mass, as well as his nice well-defined six pack stomach. His tanned skin made his chiseled body to die for. Shean motioned for the two to come over and they did, Seto standing to the left of Yami and then Joey standing on his left.   
Bakura and Marik walked up soon after Joey stood by Seto. Bakura was wearing a white tank top that looked like it seen knife fights or even went threw the blender a couple of times, either way the shirt itself has been threw hell and back. His pants were the normal faded blue jeans but with no sign of blender torture.   
Marik was wearing a fish net tank top and black jeans that had a well-worn whole in both knees. The two went and stood on the right side of Yami. Shean had a pleased look on his face, maybe it was seeing that everyone found the training ground on their own.   
"I'm glad to see none of you lost your way." Shean finally said as he crossed his arms over his masculine chest. Joey swore he heard Bakura snarl slightly.   
"Can anyone tell what tonight is?" Shean asked as he moved his gaze on all five teenagers. Joey saw Seto glance at him from the corner of his eye like he was being asked, "do you know?" Joey just shrugged his shoulders slightly as a "I don't have a fucking clue" answer. Joey brought his attention back as Shean spoke again in his deep-gentle sounding voice. "Tonight is the full moon, and we don't want to be out of control now do we?" Joey heard Bakura snarl again, "what if we wouldn't mind being out of control?" Bakura asked with a rather rude tone of voice.   
Shean gave a half smile, "If you aren't able to control your shape-shifting by the end of the day, then tonight when you violently change you will be apprehended by most likely me and then thrown into a deep hole in the ground until daylight." Bakura swallowed hard enough to be heard. "What do you mean?" Marik asked the question in a slightly uncomfortable tone. Shean brought his gaze to meet Marik's violet eyes.   
"I mean you will be restrained, which won't be very hard for me, and then I will take you deep into the woods were several forty feet deep holes are located with bars over them so that when I throw you in you can't escape or hurt yourself. Do I make myself clear, to all of you?" Shean once again brought his gaze over all five of them that made Joey's skin crawl.   
"Well, do I make myself clear?" Shean repeated himself. Joey shook his head yes along with others, not wanting to go down the hole like Shean had promised.   
"Good, now today I'm going to teach you all how to transform along with how to control yourself from transforming." Joey nodded his head yes again, he was pretty sure the others where doing the same. Shean uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his waist, "All right I know this may sound strange but I want all of you to remove your shirts, unless you wouldn't mind them being shred to pieces." Joey's eye's widened a bit, he wasn't expecting this. "What about the rest of our clothing?" Seto asked in his low voice.   
Joey turned to face Seto and saw him glance at him with a suggestive thought. "Your shoes also need to be taken off but your pants could stay on for now. Not even the Chilu know why all clothing except the pants which kind of morf to your body instead of shred into peace's. (The Chilu is a pack werewolves that know all about the Jinrou Nation.)" Joey saw that Seto's face didn't change but his eyes held a disappointed look to them. They all striped of their shirts, Joey rested from touching Seto's yummy looking chest. After that they all waited to begin as Bakura proved to be having trouble with his shoes.   
"All right now, first thing to changing is close your eyes and concentrate on your surrounds. Take deep breaths and concentrate."   
Joey did as instructed he closed his eyes and concentrated while taking deep breaths. As Joey concentrated things began to appear. He could see his surroundings but his eyes were shut. Then a golden wolf appeared in front of him, and then the same golden wolf came into view but was standing on his hind legs and human features. Joey still had his eye's shut as he heard Shean speak again. "Now once two forms appear in front of you, choose which one you would like to change into. It might hurt a little but it doesn't last long." Joey "looked" at the golden wolf/werewolf in front of him. He gazed at the huge wolf, and then at the tall werewolf. He gazed at the werewolf's golden body and yellow face. The werewolf's honey brown eyes stared back and Joey decided on which one he wanted to turn into.   
Joey kept his eyes closed as everything went back to be black and suddenly felt a shiver of pain run through out his entire body. Joey felt the pain quickly pass over as a burning hot feeling came over him. He felt his bones move around in his body but no pain. He felt his fingers grow long hard nails, his ears growing pointy, feeling his face change, his legs becoming double jointed and what assumed was a tail growing. The burning feeling left and was replaced with a warm soothing feel. Joey felt fur starting to grow all over his face and body.   
Joey felt the warm feeling disappear and was replaced with nothing, Joey thought everything come to an end, the fur stopped growing, his body stopped changing, everything cam to stop.   
"You all can open your eyes now." Shean spoke. Joey opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his new eyes adjusted to the light. Everything seemed enhanced, everything sounded louder, and Joey's sense of smell also enhanced as the smell of leaves and dirt filled his nostrils.   
Joey looked down to see that Shean grown smaller, 'did he shrink, no, I got TALLER!' Joey told himself mentally. Joey looked at his feet, they were a pale yellow that faded into gold as his fur trailed up to his legs. He looked at his hands and saw they did the same thing. His hands had long black claws and the fur patter staring with his hands were the same pale yellow that faded to gold around the wrist. Joey saw something move behind him, he turned his head quickly and discovered his tail. It was mainly gold except a pale yellow streak down the middle.   
Joey looked up to his right after looking at his tail he saw what use to be Seto. Now what stood before him was a beautiful brown werewolf. Seto was examining himself looking at his hands and feet. Joey was also examining Seto, looking at his lushes dark brown fur. At the base of Seto's neck was a patch of black fur that faded into a light brown line that trailed down his stomach. The tip of Seto's muzzle was the same light brown that faded into a black mask over his lovely blue eyes. Seto black fur covering his shoulders that went back and formed a black line down his back an onto his tail were it faded into the light brown then into the darker brown. Seto had light brown fur that covered his hands all the way up to his elbows. Long black claws came from Seto's finger's and toes, his feet were mainly dark brown but had a little light brown were his ankles use to be.   
Joey looked up to see Seto looking at him, Joey quickly brought his gaze forward hoping that the blush across his face wasn't noticeable with fur. Joey noticed that Shean had changed into the werewolf form as well, his entire body was the same dirty blonde as his hair, and only the fur mask that covered his eyes and the top of his muzzle had a little more brownish color to it. His hands were white until mid-forearm, and his feet were black until his ankles and then faded back to sandy blonde. His claws however were long curling white claws which strange, but beautiful.   
Shean gazed at all of the five pups, they were of course shorter than he was even if they all were in the werewolf form. His eyes held a pleased look to them, "I'm glad to see you all chose the Inukami form." Joey looked around Seto to look at the others, they to were in the big werewolf form, wait, Inukami form so Shean said. "Inukami? What's that suppose to mean?" Yami said in his low toned voice. Joey looked over again and got a better look at Yami.   
His fur was all mainly black, but his fur pattern didn't look "normal." The tip of his tail was a deep maroon coloring, as well as the tips of his ankle and forearm fur. At the base of his neck the black faded into a dark yellow that led up to cover his entire muzzle, eyes and forehead. His Hair had strands of golden-yellow and then it went back to being black with maroon tipped ends.   
Joey brought his attention back to Shean, "Inukami means 'Dog God,' which is the most powerful form. There is another form, two others actually, the Brothers form, which is the massive wolf form. The Brothers form is mostly used when hunting is to be done. Then there is the human form, which we know as the Sapian form. That form is mainly used to blend in with the humans when needed. Do you understand now Yami?" Yami shook his head yes.  
"Okay, and if you wish to turn back into your Sapian form you just do the same routine like you did to turn into the Inukami, just pick the human that appears in front of you. Eventually you all will learn to do this so it's easy as breathing with time." Joey looked over at Seto, looking over his yummy brown fur, he really wanted to just reach out and pet Seto. Joey continued looking over the beautiful mixture of brown and staring into his sexy blue eyes, that's when it hit him, 'ACK! HE COUGHT ME STARING!' Joey again brought his attention forward again still hoping that him blushing wouldn't be noticed.   
"All right, if you all wished to either go back to your huts or explore on your own, fell free just don't wonder far and after lunch we'll meet back here okay?" Even in this Inukami form Joey noticed that Shean's warm smile still showed brightly on his face.   
Shean started to walk off towards the mess hall still in his Inukami form. "Yeah, this is cool,…" Bakura said. Joey looked over towards his direction and stared at Bakura's appearance. The majority of Bakura's fur was snowy white. He had a little silver gray colored fur on the top of his muzzle. The tip of his hair was the same silver gray that trailed over his shoulders, down his back and then stopped about two thirds of the way down his fluffy tail. The fur on the back of his ankles and thigh were was also silver gray. His claws however were long and black, giving him that violent look like his eyes.   
"… hey Yami do you wanna race?" Bakura asked. "No thanks." Yami said in his low voice as he started to walk off on a different trail that led farther into the woods. "Humph, fine. Hey what about you Marik, you wanna go for a race?" Bakura turned to his left and looked at Marik over his shoulder.   
Marik's fur was a sandy coloring that covered most of his body. His feet were white until around his dew-claw where it turned into the sandy color. He had little patches of black fur around his wrists. A black fur pattern covered his eyes that made his pale lavender eyes stand out. His pale yellow hair stood out among the rest of his fur color, making him look, unique. His back had a line of black fur that stopped just before the base of his tail. The tip of his tail was black that faded to white and then faded back to the sandy coloring.   
Marik shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Sure why not, your on." "All right! Race you to the water fall!" "Bring it!" Bakura and Marik ran off towards the falls, running as fast as they could which left Joey and Seto all alone in the clearing.   
"Well… I'm gonna go back to my hut for a nap, see you at lunch Seto." Joey said the words while looking into Seto's eyes. Joey walked off holding his breath, thinking that Seto would stop him or something, but he didn't.   
  
Joey was inside his little hut, proving difficult to do anything in his Inukami form. Joey closed his eyes, concentrating on everything around him, turning back into the human form that he was more familiar with. It didn't take Joey as along to change form, maybe Shean was right about this becoming easier with time.   
Joey stretched his arms and back and then realized, he left his shirt over at the clearing. 'God damn it!' Joey cursed himself mentally. But before he could turn around he heard his door open and then shut, he froze. Two warm arms wrapped themselves around his chest with his shirt in hand.   
"I believe you forgot this…" whispered a low, seductive voice. "S-Seto?" Joey asked as he slowly lifted his hands to grab his shirt from one of the hands around his chest. "Yes?" Seto said as he rubbed his cheek against Joey's ear.  
"Umm… Thank you." Seto smiled against Joey's cheek and pulled Joey's shirt out of his hands with no resistance, and gracefully threw it on his bed. "Your welcome." Seto moved his arms so that were under Joey's arms, but still wrapped around his chest area.   
Joey really didn't know what to say or do at this point besides just letting Seto nuzzle his neck. Seto finally broke the short-term silence, "do you mind if I join you in your nap?" Seto slightly tightened his grip around Joey's chest as if his hart would break if Joey said no.   
Joey didn't know why but he reached up to rub Seto's cheek, as he said "sure why not." Joey walked forward, towards his bed. Seto trailed his hands down Joey's arms and then held onto his hands allowing Joey to lead him to his not-so-far-away bed. Joey sat on the bed first and laid down on his bed face up looking at Seto as he laid face down next to him. Seto scooted himself closer to Joey so he could caress the boy's cheek. Joey avoided eye contact but still reached up and gently grabbed his hand away from his cheek, and brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.   
Seto moved closer to Joey, putting his head on Joey's shoulder, snuggling. Joey snuggled back, pressing his cheek against Seto's forehead nuzzling it. Joey wrapped one arm around Seto, letting rest on his ribs, and intertwined his fingers with Seto's on his chest and fell asleep after feeling Seto give him a light kiss on his shoulder.   
  
It was raining rather hard when Joey and Seto woke up to the Lunch bell. Lunch consisted of the choices of hot dogs, soup and crackers, or a salad. Joey had chicken noodle soup with crackers, Seto had a salad. And now Joey Seto and everyone else were sitting in classroom size hut that was near the clearing. There, they all sat in a half circle facing Shean who now had a shirt on, a rain soaked shirt but it was a shirt.  
Shean was half sitting on the edge of a desk in front of the five teenage boys, looking at all of their faces, making sure he had there attention, because now he had something truly important to teach them.   
  
"Okay, it's really important that you guys listen, or you'll end up in the hole that I told you about later tonight." Shean watched as Bakura's face held a little horror behind his golden eyes. Joey wanted to sink into the floor, he really didn't want to find out how horrible the hole really was.   
"It's kind of hard to train for this sort of thing, it's more like a lesson that you have to remember until the moon stops trying to control you." Shean said wrapping his arms around his chest. "You mean it's like when you're taught how to save someone's life, no training but being able to remember the steps in case something happens?" Yami asked. Shean shook his head yes. "Yes, this is considered to be like one of those lessons."   
Shean stood up but still had his arms crossed. "What I'm going to teach you is know simply as the controlled breathing procedure. It will help you from losing the control over your beast on the full moon night." Shean took a deep breath then exhaled. "Step one, breathe deeply. Take long breaths, until you feel like your lungs can't take in any more air and then slowly exhale. Step two, concentrate on something around you, not the moon, anything but the moon. If you really insist on looking at the moon then stare at your ceiling." "Why the ceiling?" Seto asked. Shean uncrossed his arms and sat back on the desk. "Because the moon is above you, but since I'm telling you not to look at the moon your ceiling is going to be the closest thing your going to be allowed to look at." "Well I guess that short of makes sense." Bakura said, obviously he didn't mean to say that out loud, but showed no sign of embarrassment.   
"Step three, while your still breathing deeply and concentrating, count to ten mutable times in your head. Or if you feel like it you can just count to until you screw up and start over at one again. Can you all remember the three steps?" Marik for some strange reason raised his hand, guess he wasn't afraid to look like the class nerd. "Yes Marik?" "How can you tell if this procedure works o not?" Joey thought Marik raising his hand was childish but the question he asked was dead serious.   
"If the steps end up working then you will eventually fall asleep feeling warm and wake up still in your bed. If it doesn't…" Joey swore Shean's face held the look of horror written all over, but Joey also thought it could also be fear for him and the others that could very well be told from the look in his eyes.   
"If it doesn't work then you'll feel hot, you'll also feel pain. But as soon as you start to feel those symptoms, concentrate harder, take longer slower breaths and take time in counting your numbers. If that doesn't work, then I want you to drop to the floor, scream as loud as you can and either myself or one of the other teachers will come and get you hopefully before you lose control and keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else." Joey felt like he needed a hug. This whole thing was rather scary for him, if he was told this and the full moon was some other night he would have been fine, but NOOO… It had to be tonight. 'Reality sucks right now,' Joey thought to himself.   
  
Shean made them memorize the steps along with what to do if anything goes wrong for the rest of the afternoon. When dinner rolled around Joey didn't feel like eating. Dinner consisted of chili and corn bread. Seto just stirred his chili until dinner was over and everyone was to retire to their huts for the night.   
Joey just stood by the huge wooden doors watching the rainfall down and watching other teenage boy's run off towards their huts. Seto came up behind Joey placing a hand of comfort on Joey's shoulder. Joey turned and faced Seto with fear hanging in his eyes. Seto brushed some of Joey's bangs aside and gazed into his honey eyes. "What's the matter Joey?" Seto asked in his low voice that held concern in the tone. "I'm scared." "Would you like it if I stayed with you threw the night?" Seto asked, Joey wanted to say no, that he might end up getting hurt or Seto might end up hurting him. Joey just brought his attention back to the down pouring of rain for a moment before turning back to Seto. "Yes, it would make me feel better, but one of us might end up hurting the other." Seto put a finger over Joey's mouth to silence him. Seto took Joey's hand and they ran off towards Joey's hut in the rain.   
  
To be continued…   
*****  
Well lookie here I made a cliff hanger… don't hurt me… I realized that chapter three was getting long, so I ended it. I'll write more I swear! And I swear that chapter 4 won't take as long. Don't blame me, I got sick and tried working on this to get up days ago but found myself passed out on the key board.  
At this point I have pictures drawn and colored of everyone so far in fuzzy form, If you want a copy of your favorite sexy bitch, feel free to e-mail me at, canius_dirus@yahoo.com for your request and I'll send you the picture. If you don't want a lovely piece of artwork then just please leave me a review. And remember flames only make me laugh at whoever wrote it. That's all until chapter 4!!   
  
~ Adara AKA dire wolf 16  
  



	4. sexy beast part 1

God damn it… I hate my computer sometimes. Love it to death but it can be a bitch. I had the fourth chapter half way done then BAM! It crashes and I had to reboot EVERYTHING!!! Fucking whore for a computer… well anyway it's working now which is a good thing so here you go, chapter four, and once again I do not own Yugi-oh and I would like to apologize for the wait for this chapter to be uploaded. So don't hunt me down and kill me or anything.   
*****  
  
Chapter 4  
Sexy Beast part one   
  
Both boys made it to hut number eleven without being totally soaking wet. Seto's whit T-shirt was close to being plastered against his firm chest. Joey was doing his best to wring the edge of his free of water as Seto started to make a fire with out asking in the little fire pit. Joey finally gave up at drying to dry his shirt when the fire was started.   
"You can take off your shirt now Joey, It would dry out faster if you lay it on the table." Joey gave a sigh, he felt a little silly for not doing that earlier but he was more embarrassed then anything else. Joey was just about to take off his soaked shirt when Seto's hands came from behind him and almost violently pulled his shirt off over his head.   
"Seto?" Joey was barely able to get Seto's name out before being turned around and having his lips crushed against Seto's into an almost mouth bruising kiss.  
Joey brought his hands up to Seto's chest to try and soften the force that made him slam against the brunet. As soon as Joey started to push against Seto, he let go and almost burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Joey, I, I just…" Seto almost started crying when his legs gave away and he fell to the floor.   
Joey knelt in front of Seto with a hand on both sides of Seto's face bringing his gaze to his. "It's okay, it's all right Seto, it's all right…" Seto suddenly buried his face in Joey's shoulder, not crying, more like doing it out of comfort. "I'm sorry, I just want you so badly…" Seto said, the hysteric no longer in his voice. "You do?" Joey sounded surprised.   
Joey brought Seto up from his shoulder and stared into his cobalt eyes. "But… I only known you for two days, how can you say you want me?" If it weren't for the rain thundering on the roof, the silence between them would have been thick enough to walk on. Seto just stared deep into Joey's honey brown eyes. The silence was finally broken by a long sigh by Seto. Giving Joey a look of pure confidence and longing love, he spoke as if nothing had happened. His cool, calm, low voice sliced threw the silence between them. "Only two days… But it seemed like an eternity. But, you're right, it was only two days, I'm sorry for my raging hormones." Joey couldn't help but laugh at Seto and Joey swore he heard Seto giggle with him.   
After Joey was able to regain his composer and was able to meet Seto's, "Raging hormones indeed… I accept your apology Seto." Joey rested his hands on Seto's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss Seto's forehead.   
  
The fire was a burning bright light that let shadows and light dance across the room. Light flickered back and forth between bright and dim across Seto's face. He laid there next to Joey on the big fur bed asleep. Joey laid on Seto's chest, listing to the soft murmur of his heartbeat. It was almost full dark outside, which made Joey not want to sleep, fearing sleeping will make him weak against the moon.   
The fire crackled and gave a loud pop, startling Joey a little but woke up Seto. Seto sat up rather quickly, almost throwing Joey off the bed, "I'M AWAKE!" Seto shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and saw Joey laying next to him, giving him a startled look. "Well, that was interesting." Joey said as a small smile came across his face. "I'm sorry, what?" Seto kept a calm face but his voice along with his eyes held confusion.  
Joey just laughed, "What's so funny?" Seto asked, Joey just kept laughing at Seto until Joey was all of a sudden pulled into Seto's lap with a secure hand on his stomach, the other placed behind his head.   
"I still don't see what you're laughing at?" Seto used a harsh tone of voice but the smirk on his face told Joey that he was being "playful."   
"You, that's what I've been laughing about." Joey said as he looked up at Seto. He had a sudden urge to just sit up and lick Seto's chin, strange very strange. Instead, Seto lowered himself to Joey, bringing his face close enough for Joey to lick his nose if he wanted. "Oh really, do you wish to take that back?" Seto made it sound like more of a command instead of a question.   
Joey just continued to smile, staring up at Seto with humor written all over his face. Seto's face however had a devilish grin on his face and a strange look that promised something to his eyes. Sex, pain, both, Joey didn't know really and most likely didn't care. "Does your silence mean no Joey?" Now Joey knew that the tone in the brunet's voice was a sexual promising tone without a doubt. Joey's smile widened, showing off his teeth. " Wow, your canines are longer." Seto suddenly said with a look of surprise on his face as he looked at Joey's teeth.  
Joey closed his mouth and sat up, nearly head butting Seto. "Must be the full moon." Joey said as he rested to hug himself. Joey sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Seto and his gaze on the fire in front of him. Seto came up behind Joey, sitting as close to him as he could get. Placing his legs on either side of Joey's, chest light pressed against the blonde's back, and his arms wrapped around Joey's shoulders in a comforting manner.   
"It must be, but I'm here for you Joey, well make it threw the night. I promised." Seto was nuzzling Joey's cheek when he said those words of comfort. It made Joey feel a little better, he'd almost forgot about the full moon until Seto noticed his enlarged teeth. Joey was just about to turn around and tell Seto that he loved his and was glade he was here with him, when he stopped in mid-thought at the feel of Seto's tongue running the line of his left ear and lightly nipped at his ear lobe.   
"Oh… my god…" Joey accidentally said out loud in a surprised tone. It was barley a whisper but Seto heard it anyway a smiled to himself. "What? Have you not had this done to you before?" Seto made the question sound humorous or something along that line. Joey wanted to shake his head but he would of hit head against Seto's chin. "Never." Joey's voice surprisingly sounded clam, even to him, even when his hart was skipping beats. "Oh goodie, I get to have fun…" Joey's eyes widened just a little, Seto sounded as happy as a little 4 year-old who just came back from seeing finding Nemo and telling their parents their favorite scene's.   
Seto continued on licking Joey's ear before the blonde was able to protest. Seto licked down the rim of Joey's ear and then trailed back up with little sharp nips here and there. He grazed his teeth along Joey's ear lobe, lightly blew cold air on the spots where he licked causing Joey to shiver slightly as well as moan, this wasn't to bad. Seto's hand didn't stay put, he wondered to all over Joey's smooth chest and stomach. Seto lightly dragged his fingernails over Joey's stomach, bringing his hands up to Joey's chest were he pinched Joey's hard nipples causing something between the lines of pleasure and pain to his body, letting a moan escape his lungs.   
Seto moved his mouth down, kissing the spot between the ear lobe and the jaw line, lightly nipping at the big pulse in Joey's neck then sucking on it as if he wanted blood, but then moved father down. Kissing his collarbone and shoulder as his hands wandered to Joey's thighs, rubbing them hard enough to meet that fine line of pain but was still sexual.   
Joey just laid his hands on Seto's legs. His mind was running wild with sexual thoughts that he never thought before. Another moan escaped his lips as Seto found that big pulse again and nipped at it then going back over it with kisses. Joey's heartbeat was so load and fast that it was pounding in his ears, drowning out all other noises. Joey reached up and grabbed a fist full of Seto's hair and just held on to it. Seto was sucking painfully hard on Joey's big pulse, casing him to see a few white dots here and there in his vision. Seto started to nibble at it, then bite at it until Seto came dangerously close at drawing blood. Before reaching that point Seto pried himself off of Joey's neck and fell backwards back on the bed.   
Seto buried his face in his hands as Joey let out a moan/sigh, his neck throbbed between pain and pleasure. For a while nothing was said, just sound of Seto's heavy breathing was heard. Joey tried opening and closing his eyes, trying to get rid of the white spots that were still dangling in his vision, but the white spot's turned to white blotches and then everything went white. Joey felt himself fall, he didn't know what to be doing, panic or act normal, he chose neither. He blacked out, falling into a deep dark abbess not knowing where he was.   
  
Joey awoke staring up at the wooden paneling of his ceiling before he realized something. 'Where is Seto?' Joey bolted upward, suddenly sitting up looking around the dim lighted room. Seto was lying on his back on the little table, his legs, arms and head were hanging off the sides of the little round table, appearing as if he fell and passed out on it, which more than likely is what happened. Seto's face looked peaceful and clam as Joey has seen when Seto was awake. The right side of Seto's face had a large purple bruise that spread from the right side of his chine to his ear and disappeared into his hairlines. Seto's fine looking chest was damaged by four long marks starting from his right shoulder and down across ending at the left side of his rib cage. More bruises covered both his wrists along with multiple scratches on his shoulders as if he was hugging himself. If there was more damage Joey wasn't able to see them, but Joey wasn't able to tell if he was breathing or not.   
Joey found himself sitting next to Seto with his hands hovering over his bruised face. This was strange because Joey didn't remembered moving from the bed, but there he was, his hands hovering just centimeters above Seto's skin. Joey didn't want to touch Seto, he feared that he might be as cold as the dead might feel to the touch. Joey found his voice and surprisingly sounded calm but with concern as well. "Seto…Seto are you all right…Seto?" Joey was relived to see Seto twitch and slowly opened his eyes, Joey helped Seto sit up on the table as he opened and closed his mouth, the bruise seemed to hurt like hell. "Are you all right?" Stupid question but hey, you have to give Joey a few brownie points for attempting to be helpful.   
"I'll live I think…" Seto flinched as every word was said, talking seemed to hurt even threw clenched teeth. "What the hell happened to you? Your all cut up and bruised." Seto rubbed his forehead and lightly traced his finger's over the left side of his face. "Remembered that controlled breathing we were suppose to do…" Joey shook his head in acknowledgment. "Well it didn't seemed to be working so I knocked myself out." Seto flexed and un-flexed his left hand and Joey noticed more purple bruises across his knuckles. "Damn, you must of came close to breaking your own jaw." Joey meant it to be funny and Seto did make an attempt to smile but ended up hissing from the pain.   
Joey went into his little bathroom and found a washcloth and brought it back after it was damp with warm water. When Joey came back the bruise on Seto's face seemed… smaller… 'Naw… it couldn't be, maybe my mind is just messing with me.' Without being asked or told, Joey started to wash the thin lines of blood off around the cuts and starches. Every now and then Joey heard Seto give a light hiss but Joey didn't stop and ask if he was all right, he already knew the answer.   
"Can I see your wrists?" Without asking why Seto held up his hands and Joey began to lightly rub them, getting rid of any dried blood. "Thank you Joey." Seto said as Joey was finishing up his bruised knuckles. "Your welcome Seto, I hope that hitting yourself didn't hurt tom much." Joey looked up at Seto, done cleaning off the dried blood. Seto's face looked confused to Joey. Seto then looked down at his stomach, lightly touching it with his fingers looking as if something, Joey didn't know what, was missing.   
"What is it?" Joey asked, reaching up to touch Seto's hand but stopped in mid-motion. Seto just shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing, nothing…" Seto stood up quickly, nearly casing Joey to fall backwards to avoid getting hit. Seto walked over and picked up his shirt that was crumbled up by the fireplace from the other day and put it back on, hiding all the scratch's except the ones on his wrists and the bruise on his face. Seto walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the doorknob, then turned to meet Joey's eyes. "Do you wanna come with me to the showers? Well I mean…" Seto suddenly seemed to loose his composer over asking the question. Joey on the other hand turned bright red as his eyes were wide opened. Joey heard someone spoke, Seto turned to him again his face a little red from embarrassment. Then Joey realized it was his voice speaking, agree to go with Seto to the showers.  
"Really?" Seto asked, his voice was calm as it sounded normally but his face was confused and surprised. Joey just nodded his head afraid of his voice not being able to speak. " Okay then, well, get some cloths you'll like to change into and we'll stop by my hut and then we'll be off." Seto had a hint of being nervous about this in his voice but if Joey trusted himself to speak he would of looked even more embarrassing then Seto. Sort of like being the last kid being chosen for a game, and how stupid they sound when they don't shut up about the team leader being such a nice person as to choose them. Right now things seemed that way but more like Joey would be thanking Seto for blessing him for seeing his to-die-for body.   
Joey just grabbed his still packed duffel bag and headed out the door with Seto towards his hut.  
  
*****  
Ack… I'm tiered, overworked (both with schoolwork and working at a daycare) as well as feeling like shit for the past few days. I would get up, type a line or two of this story and then pass out on the keyboard and then wake up thinking I drooled on the keyboard. Then repeat. Anyway before I pass out on the keyboard again I'm promising you right now that chapter four part 2 will be up and ready to read by next week, if not feel free to hunt me down. That's all until next time, oh but this time if I get flames they just might make me fall asleep so yeah…  
  
~ Adara AKA dire wolf 16  
  



End file.
